Lizzie's Story
by Emmy J
Summary: This story is centered around the life and adventures of Elizabeth Turner, an original character integrated into the lives of the Gundam pilots, particularly Quatre & Duo. This is my first fanfic; please bear that in mind! :)
1. Introduction

Hello! This is my introduction to my story, so you can have an idea of WHO ON EARTH I'm talking about!!! :) FYI: This story centers around a girl by the name of Elizabeth Turner, and if it's rather monotonous at times, please forgive me. Not only is this my first GW creation,   
  
but originally it was created for my enjoyment only, so I didn't care much about monotony.   
  
  
  
Also, it's not even CLOSE to finished! So, tell me what you think. I don't mind flames, just so it's constructive criticism. Something to the effect of, "It's dumb and stupid; what made you think you could be a writer anyway?" doesn't count. :)  
  
Finally, I will alert you to the fact that in my story so far the only Gundam pilot that has appeared yet is Duo, and him not until the end of chapter 3! (This is meant to be a really long story and I have not even gotten past the 'early memories' section.) :)  
  
Thanks,  
  
Emmy J.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, although everything and everyone else in the story is a product of my design and my imagination. :)  
  
LIZZIE'S STORY  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
Hi! My name is Elizabeth Amanda Turner, and this is my story. Before I begin, I'm going to tell you a bit about my family.   
  
  
  
My dad's name is Alexander, my Mom's name is Anna, and I have seven brothers.  
  
Frederick, at 20, is the oldest (Mother's favorite).   
  
Allen, at 18, is the second oldest (Father's favorite).   
  
John is 16 and Earnest is 14. They're buddies and do EVERYTHING together.  
  
Timothy is 12, Cameron is 10, Alexander (my buddy, my hero, & my model; I think that he is perfect and has never done a thing wrong in his life) is 8, and I am 6.  
  
Also, this story begins in the year A.C. 186.  
  
I guess that's just about everything! The rest you should probably figure out.  
  
-Elizabeth Turner 


	2. Life at Home

Okay, the first chapter basically is about Lizzie's home life before she got involved in the war. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters, although the other characters in this story are my creations.   
  
LIZZIE'S STORY  
  
CHAPTER 1 - Life at Home  
  
"Alex, would you let me use some of that red paint?" I asked, tossing my shoulder-length auburn hair out of the way, thinking that I really should have tied it back.  
  
"Sure." he said, handing me the can.  
  
"Thanks." I dipped my brush into the can and made a few more careful strokes before asking, uncertainly, "What do you think?"   
  
He took one look at the picture and at my worried face before laughing and saying, "Meaning, 'It doesn't look right, Alex, but I don't know what I did wrong. What should I do?' Right?"  
  
I smiled. "Maybe."  
  
He took my brush and a fresh sheet of paper, saying, "Try making the petals look a little more like this."   
  
I watched as he skillfully maneuvered the strokes of the brush, making them go exactly where he wanted them. "How do you do that?" I breathed in wonder. "It looks just like a photograph."  
  
"That's because it IS a photograph. Just think of the picture in your mind as the film, and pretend you're developing it on this paper."  
  
"I'll have to remember that." I painted the flower again, trying this time to envision the film and the picture.   
  
"That's much better! See? You're getting it." he complimented, grinning at me.  
  
We were about to start a new project when Mother called out, "Supper!" Alex and I quickly shoved the paints and brushes into the box, dumped out the water, and gathered up our paintings before racing towards the house.  
  
At supper that evening, no one could contain themselves from wanting to tell Father everything that had gone on. He had been on a business trip to the colonies for several months, and we were all anxious to be the first to let him know the news around the house. Allen, especially, wanted him to know all about his college application, as well as his recently aquired scholarship. Frederick was trying to input information about his new job, John and Earnest were  
  
adding tidbits about school, Timothy wanted all of the information on the new developments in the war, (That's practically all he thinks about.), and Cameron, Alex, and I wanted to know everything associated with Outer Space.  
  
By the time we gathered in the living room for evening devotions, everyone was exhausted! Thankfully, that meant that we were able to have relative quiet. That evening Father read to us from the Bible for the first time since he'd left, and we all listened intently as his deep, powerful voice echoed the words of Psalm 41. I listened carefully to the words of the chapter, more astounded by the minute. It was all about how everyone had turned against David, even his   
  
best friend! Everyone, that is, except God. David put his whole trust in God and He sustained him! He helped David even though eveyone else had turned against him. "Even my close friend, whom I trusted, he who shared my bread, has lifted up his heel against me. But You, O Lord, have mercy on me... I know that You are pleased with me, for my enemy does not triumph over me." '"Praise be to the Lord, the God of Israel, from everlasting to everlasting. Amen and Amen.' I thought fervently as I made my way up the bed that night. I considered the words of that psalm for a long time before I finally fell asleep.  
  
I know it's a short chapter, but I'm having trouble deciding where to break them off. There's really no good stopping point for a while now, so I had to cut this one off. All in all, please don't get bored and stop now! I already cut a lot out of this section because it rambled on and on.   
  
Okay, on to the second chapter! :) 


	3. Serenity Shattered

Here goes the second chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, although everything else is a product of my own imagination.  
  
LIZZIE'S STORY  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Serenity Shattered  
  
~That same night~  
  
I awoke in the middle of the night with a start. Why was I awake? What was going on? All of a sudden I noticed that the ground was rumbling as if from an earthquake, and I heard booms and saw flashes of brilliant light outside my window. When I jumped over to my window to   
  
investigate I froze. That was no earthquake, it was a machine! I can hardly begin to describe it, except that it was big. No, big doesn't cut it; it was huge; gigantic; monstrous! Not only that, but it was almost in the shape of a person. If fact, that's just what it looked like; a huge person in a very strange coat of armor holding the biggest machine gun I had ever seen in my entire life!  
  
Quickly I came to my senses and dashed down the steps where the rest of my family had already congregated. "What is it, Father? What's happening?" I shouted above the noise.   
  
There was a pause before Father replied: "They've come. I knew it was going to happen sometime, but I just didn't expect it so soon."  
  
  
  
Timothy quickly presented the dilemma, "If we stay here, we'll get blown up for sure along with the rest of the house. But if we leave, they'll spot us and blast us to pieces."  
  
"Well, there's no sense in just letting ourselves die." put in Mother.  
  
Father sighed, looking as if he'd aged years in one night. "You're right. We're going to have to make a run for it. It's our only option."  
  
No sooner said than done, Father had us split up inth three groups: Frederick, Allen, Jonathan, and Earnest in one, Mother, Timothy, & Cameron in the second, and Father, Alex, and I in the third.   
  
Right before we all went our separate ways Father prayed with us for one last time. He asked, not just that we be spared from harm, or even be left alive, but most importantly that for those of us who were, that we might never forget the goodness and greatness of God and of all that He does for us. For the second time that night, I was left speechless. After all, that was not exactly the first thing you would have expected to hear, and I truly could make no sense of it at all. However, I didn't have time to think about it.  
  
All too soon, we parted company and went our separate ways. It was quick but meaningful goodbyes that were said, and I will never forget the look in my mother's eyes as she told me goodbye. Right before she let me go she said, "Lizzy, if you make it through this, be sure to   
  
keep on drawing, okay?" My eyes were full of tears and my voice was choked so all I could do was nod, but she understood.  
  
We all left the house hurriedly but cautiously. Father took Alex's hands and mine in his own and led us out into the night.   
  
It did not take long before we could see where we were aiming for. We were heading for the small forest on the east side of the house. That way there would be a lot of underbrush and it would be harder for us to be seen. Or so I thought. The first shot they made at us was so   
  
close that I began to wonder how we could ever hide from them. Father quickly explained that we couldn't hide at all; we just had to keep on running.   
  
As we were running, I asked Father what I was to do if something were to happen to him or Alex. He answered my immediately by saying, "Run. No matter what happens to either Alex or me, just keep on running. Don't stop for either of us for any reason. Do you understand, Lizzie?"   
  
  
  
I paused for a moment then replied softly, "Yes, Father, I understand."  
  
He gave me a half-smile before looking back at the forest just in front of us. All of a sudden out of nowhere I saw a flash of light coming straight at us. "Look out!" I screamed right before I saw it hit the ground in a huge explosion. I was knocked out for a couple of minutes, but when I came to I really wished that I hadn't.   
  
There in front of me was the most horrible picture I had ever seen. Father and Alex both were terribly hurt. Neither of them could get up, but they wouldn't let me help them, either. When I went to see if there was anything I could do, Father said, "Run Lizzy, run! Don't stop, just keep on running! Please!"  
  
I stood frozen to the spot for a moment, then turned in the direction we had been previously heading and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Soon, it seemed that the forest thinned out into a kind of desert. After what seemed like hours I felt like I simply couldn't take another step, but I didn't stop running for fear that I might just go back. I had to run to keep myself from going in the wrong direction. I had to run to convince myself that I had the strength to keep on running. I knew that those machines were still following me because I felt their heavy footsteps shaking the ground and saw the flashes of light still coming after me from time to time.   
  
I looked back for a moment to see if I could see them, but I jerked to a stop when a huge section of the ground seemed to open up right in front of my face! I had stopped just in time to keep myself from running into it, when I saw another one of those huge machines step out from the underground base! I didn't know what to do; if I went back, one of those monstrosities from behind would get me, but if I went forward, these new reinforcements would surely destroy me, as well. But I couldn't just stand there and let them blow me away! I had to do something, but the question was, what?   
  
I didn't really have time to decide, for the machine that had just come out of the ground started attacking the ones that had been chasing me! I didn't know what to think, so I just stood there in awe as I watched the two machines battle each other. Amazingly, soon the ones   
  
that I had been running from were completely destroyed and I watched in utter astonishment as I saw a man get out of the machine that had been protecting me.   
  
The tall man walked over to me and asked, "Are you okay?"   
  
I nodded.  
  
He laughed at my surprise. "I guess you've never seen a mobile suit before, have you?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Where's your family, and what are you doing out here all by yourself?"  
  
I pointed back in the direction I had been running from. "They're that way, sir. My father and brother are back there. They're hurt very badly and they need help."  
  
He looked me over with a troubled face, his brow furrowed. "Come with me." he said, as he led me into the section of the ground that had opened up just a few minutes before. In a very short amount of time, we were there. He had taken me to some kind of underground city. He led me to one of the identical houses and told me, "Make yourself at home. I'm going to go see if I can find your dad and brother. You say you don't know where anyone else in your family is?"  
  
"No, we went in three different groups so it would be safer for eveyone." I replied apprehensively.  
  
"I see. Well, I'll be gone for a little while. Don't go anywhere; I don't want you getting hurt." Then he left.  
  
  
  
How am I doing so far? Is it getting better? I still have about one more chapter written, and then I have more of a vague idea of where I want to go from there.  
  
For all you Quatre fans out there, I'm an ardent one of you, so I'm planning on seeing a lot of him throughout this story! :) 


	4. Duo

Alright, the first two chapters so far have taken us through a time period of approximately two days, just in case anyone was wondering.   
  
This chapter is where it really starts to get interesting, so I'd like to congradulate you if you've made it this far without giving up on me as a writer!!! ;)   
  
I'm pretty sure as to what I want to do for some of Chapter 4, but I'd like to get some reviews first, so please R&R! :)  
  
Also, FYI: The story began (and still is) taking place in the year A.C. 186.   
  
Thanks a bunch,  
  
Emmy J.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. However, everything else is by my own design.   
  
LIZZIE'S STORY  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Duo  
  
Upon my rescuer's leaving, I decided to take a look around the small dwelling in which he had left me. It was modestly but beautifully furnished, with two lovely, hand-made paintings on the walls both to the left and directly in front of me, a quaint china cabinet in the corner, and an old but unfaded sofa next to a door leading upstairs. A very large window next to the front door let in a lot of light, giving the room a distinctly cheery appearance.   
  
  
  
When I explored the kitchen, a short ways to the right of the front door, I found the same type of furnishings as in the first room. There was a small, round table in the rightmost corner of the room with two matching chairs, and another large window behind them. In a row along the left wall there was a sink with a roll-out countertop, a small oven, and an equally small refrigerator. Finally, there were several large cupboards across the length of the back wall of the room.   
  
  
  
As I at last found my way upstairs, I discovered only three rooms more: a bedroom (presumably; the door was closed), a bathroom, and a single guest room. The guest room had an old but comfortable bed with white sheets and a green and yellow plaid blanket, a small chest-of-drawers, and a tiny closet with three hangars.  
  
All of this exploring was completed within a time period of approximately five minutes, after which I was too exhausted both mentally and physically to do anything but crash down onto the bed and immediately fall into a deep sleep.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
I awoke several hours later to voices whispering urgently downstairs. At first I had no idea where I was, and was terrified, but soon remembered everything and headed toward the stairs, preparing myself for the worst.   
  
At the top step I stopped and listened for a minute, however, the fact that they were whispering made it extremely difficult to catch more than a few snatches of the conversation.   
  
"...not safe here..."   
  
"...whatever is she to do..."   
  
"...leave immediately..."   
  
"...take her?..."   
  
"...Colony in the L2 area."  
  
Without realizing it, in my attempt to listen more closely I had stepped onto the top stair, which immediately gave a lout CREAK! With the conversation thus terminated, I felt it safe to enter the kitchen.  
  
Sitting at the table were the man who had rescued me on the previous night, as well as a lovely young lady who introduced herself as Marianne.  
  
"I'm quite sorry for being so rude," the man laughed, "but with all this commotion I haven't had the chance to introduce myself. You may call me Rashid." He paused a moment before continuing with, "I hope you don't think me always to be as terribly rude as I must have seemed   
  
these past few hours, but I really don't have much time to explain. You must come with me at once."  
  
"Now, just hold up a minute," Marianne interjected. "Give the poor girl a bit of time, won't you? Honestly, she's only just woken up after what has to have been the greatest shock of her life, and you up and announce that she's leaving for who-knows-where as soon as possible!" She flashed me a compassionate smile, which I returned gratefully.  
  
"There's no time, Marianne." Rashid objected.  
  
"You worry too much. There's always time." Marianne countererd. "Besides, the poor girl hasn't even gotten anything to eat yet." Turning to me, she remarked, "You must be starving. Would you like some breakfast?"   
  
By this time Rashid was getting quite impatient. "Alright, how about this? You fix a quick breakfast and we'll eat on the way." he suggested.  
  
Marianne, seeing that he was not going to back down any further, readily agreed.  
  
Two hours later I was on a shuttle leaving for outer space, sitting next to Rashid. My head swam with the knowledge of all that had gone on during the past 24 hours, making me feel rather sick to my stomach. It didn't help that I had never been on a shuttle before, or on a plane, or a boat, or a vehicle of any kind except for a car.  
  
As we landed in the space port, I didn't know why, but I felt distraught over leaving Rashid. Over the last 12 hours or so he had been my only protector, and in this new place I knew I was going to feel utterly alone.   
  
Rashid dropped me off at a place called the St. Peter's Orphanage before driving back to the space port to catch the return flight. Before Rashid left he stopped an said to me, "Listen, I know that all of this has been very hard for you, but you're going to have to trust the people here to take care of whatever else you may need."  
  
My eyes filled with tears as I said, "Please don't leave, Mr. Rashid. I need you, and besides, you still haven't told me what happened to my dad and brother."  
  
He wiped away my tears and said, "Someday we'll meet again, and by then I should have a lot more answers. Until that time, you need to stay here. You just watch, everything will turn out alright." And with that, he left.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"I don't wan' 'o hear anudda word from ye, now git out o' hea ya li'l brat!" spat Mr. Sibbs, the caretaker at St. Peter's Orphanage.   
  
I stumbled and fell down onto the concrete, scraping both my knees and hitting them hard. I turned back to look at the caretaker, giving a mixed look of confusion, astonishment, and indignation.  
  
"We don' wan' the likes o' ye at dis hea place! Now go on, git!"  
  
While staring at the sheer fury on his face, I quickly noticed the mischievous looks of amusement and concealed laughter of the children gathering unnoticed behind him. Seeing that this was in no way a joke (It wasn't to Mr. Sibbs, anyway.), I quickly picked up my things and   
  
ran out into the city suburbs.  
  
As I finally collapsed next to an old, run-down building, I went over the series of events that had led to my 'expellment.' Apparently, the other children at St. Peter's had not had a decent laugh in a while, so they decided that it would be good fun to play a little joke on the new   
  
girl! (I had only been there about two weeks.)   
  
The previous night, they sneaked down into the basement and shut off the water to the entire building. Then they opened a few select valves, carefully manipulating the water flow to a pipe just on the other side of the bedroom wall belonging to Mrs. Copenhagen, the old, cranky lady who owned the place. By the time morning came, her entire bedroom was completely flooded, and poor Mrs. Copenhagen woke up to see her slippers floating right next to her bed! She was still bailing the water out of her bedroom when I left! Needless to say, she was NOT amused.  
  
Of course, I had nothing to do with the whole affair. I didn't even know how to get to the basement, much less know where the controls were to the water, MUCH LESS have ANY idea how to reroute the water flow!!! But my fate was sealed when Mrs. Copenhagen found a miscellaneous shoe next to the water heater that was determined to be mine. (They had apparently taken it from beside my bed when I was asleep.)   
  
'Of all the things I expected to happen this was certainly not one of them.' I thought miserably, fingering the small bag that held my only belongings.   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
By that evening I was so exhausted from fatigue and hunger that I could hardly stand straight, so I decided that I had better find a place to stay for the night. I came upon an old building with a faded sign reading "Matilda's Home for Children" and, reasoning that it was better than the ground outside, entered.   
  
I wrinkled my nose as I took in the putrid scents of the filthy former apartment building. "Whacha want, kid?" came a voice from over a counter next to the door.   
  
"I'd like a place to stay, if you don't mind, sir." I requested, somewhat timidly.   
  
"We got that here. How much you have?"  
  
I stopped, confused for a moment. "How much what?"  
  
"Money! What'd ya think?" he snapped, becoming irritated at my question.  
  
"Oh." I answered, quickly digging out some of the money Rashid had given me before leaving and placing it hastily on the gringy countertop.  
  
"Yeah, that'll do. You can sleep over there." He pointed to a small, unoccupied cot in the corner of the large room.   
  
Sleeping on the cot was not an easy task, as it was riddled with holes, but soon I was so tired that I fell asleep anyway, dreaming troubled dreams.  
  
  
  
The next morning I was awakened by a rough shake on the shoulder.   
  
"Hurry up, Sleeping Beauty! Breakfast ain't gonna be served forever, ya know!" I jumped up with a start and ran over to where the last few children were getting their portion of watery oatmeal.   
  
As soon as I had finished, they put me to work cleaning up everything. Somehow, I was the only one who had been left to work on the cleanup, and I felt several pangs of unfairness, but was too nervous to say anything.   
  
Thus went the entire day. It was rather monotonous, so by the time cleanup came for lunch I was just grateful for something to do. As soon as I was served supper, however, I got a hard shove toward the door.  
  
"Sorry, that's all you get. Now beat it!" said the man from behind the counter.  
  
"What?!" I asked in astonishment.  
  
"That's all you paid for, so that's all you get, now get out of here before I get really mad!" He then opened the door, shoved me out, and closed it with a BANG!  
  
'Is this what EVERYONE on this colony is like?!' I thought. 'I don't think I'll ever get used to this.'  
  
  
  
I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts of self-pity by several coughs, hacks, and wheezes coming from a short distance away.  
  
"Come on, buddy, you can make it. I'll find somebody who'll help you, even if it's the last thing I do!" I heard a voice say.  
  
I debated whether to investigate or not, but curiosity got the better of me and I decided to follow the voice and find out what was going on. The coughing and wheezing got louder as I ran closer to it, and finally after turning a corner I was able to make out two boys, one on the ground, and the other standing over him. They both looked about my age, although the boy on the ground was thinner than anyone I had ever seen in my lifetime. (He was the one doing the wheezing.) The other one had long, straight brown hair, and was looking over the first boy with a very concerned expression on his face.  
  
"What do you want?" the second one demanded as soon as he saw me, looking me over warily.  
  
"I - I was just wondering if there was someone over here." I stuttered.  
  
"Well now you know, so leave us alone! The last thing we need is somebody staring at us!"   
  
"Who's your friend?" I asked, ignoring his previous statement. "Does he need help?" My question was quite unnecessary, since it was obvious that he needed all the help he could get!  
  
"He doesn't need any help from YOU, unless you've got a hot meal, warm blankets, and an awful lot of money for a hospital bill!" The boy snapped.  
  
I stopped, thinking about the bowl of soup I'd hastily stuffed into my small bag. The more I thought about the soup, the more I wanted it, and it wouldn't make any difference to these two boys if I just walked away right now; they didn't even know that I had it.  
  
I was just about to walk away when I took one last glance at the boy lying on the cold ground, coughing miserably, and I simply couldn't bring myself to do it.  
  
I quickly walked over next to the two of them and handed my little bag to the boy standing over his friend. "Hold this." I instructed. He looked like he was ready to pommel me at any minute should I make even one wrong move, but I ignored him and knelt down next to the hapless   
  
orphan. "I'm afraid this isn't much, but it'll have to do." I said softly, taking the thin shawl I had been given upon my arrival at St. Peter's and gently spreading it over the boy lying on the ground.   
  
He moaned, as if it hurt him, and the brown-haired boy knelt down next to him saying, "Don't worry, Solo, it's going to be okay."  
  
'So Solo's his name.' I thought to myself, but said nothing as I took my bag back and drew the soup out of it, careful not to spill any.  
  
Both boys looked at me wide-eyed as I fed the soup to Solo. "Thank... *hack* ...you... *cough* Thank you... *cough* ...so very,... *wheeze* ...very much..." At this point, Solo couldn't go on due to the uncontrollable bout of coughs that shook his frail frame.  
  
I was touched by his thankfulness, and thought to myself that he had probably never experienced such kindness before, except from his friend. "What's your name?" I asked the brown-haired boy sitting on the other side of Solo, watching him carefully.  
  
"Who needs a name?" he muttered softly, then burst out, "Oh no, Solo!"  
  
Solo had begun coughing harder, his breathing more labored, and I instinctively knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. "I'll leave you two alone." I murmured quietly, walking silently over to another side of the building. I could still hear them, but at least they had a bit more privacy.  
  
The brown-haired, nameless boy thanked me with his eyes as I left. "Don't worry, Solo. You're going... to be... o..kay..." he said, more to convince himself than anything else.  
  
"Hey,... *cough* ...you know what?... *wheeze, hack* ...I think... *hack* ...we made... *cough* ...a pretty good... *hack* ...duo,... *cough, cough* ...don't you?" Solo asked softly, his speech breaking frequently.  
  
I couldn't see it, but the other boy's eyes filled with tears as he said, "Yeah, that's why your name was so ironic... because you were never alone... not with me here!"  
  
"Yeah... *cough* ...never... *hack, wheeze* ...a..l.o.n.e... *cough, wheeze, hack, cough, cough* ...a... fine... duo... *cough* ...indeed......" Then he lay still, the silence that followed filling the air with a horrible emptiness.  
  
I shuddered as the word "SOLOOO!!!" pierced the fast-approaching night.  
  
After a few minutes I got up and walked back to them, stopping when I saw the brown-haired boy's tear-stained eyes staring thoughtfully at his deceased best friend.   
  
He slowly turned around when he heard me come, and as I gazed into his violet eyes I knew that I had never seen more pain and suffering.  
  
  
  
I stopped and listened closely when I saw that he was saying something, murmuring so quietly that he was barely audible.  
  
"Duo.... my name is Duo." 


End file.
